Karting
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: This is a story mostly about RosalinaxWaluigi and it talks about Morton(one of Bowser's children). I have 20 Mario fanfics...the most I ever made...well, if you any of my Mario fanfics, then I'll post more. Enjoy


It all started when I went back to earth. I come back to earth every year for a kart competition. I go to Waluigi's house as he showers me with hugs and welcome back presents. I only stay on earth for a month and then go back home for the lumas. But Waluigi is just so sweet when I return to him. Even when I leave, he's sweet. Anyway, I have a motorcycle that makes me go very fast in the race.

I've won just about every year so far. I don't know if it's because I'm really good or everyone's just so happy to see me that they let me win. Though, I lost to Luigi one year. He was **very** happy. Until we found out he was cheating with extra mushrooms. Daisy made him apologize to me. Alright, that's enough about the years of winning, I need to talk about the present. I'm with Waluigi as he helps me train.

"Waluigi, you have to train too, you know."

"Eh, I know, but you have a way bigger chance of winning instead of me." I smiled as I turned a sharp corner and drove until I wasn't in Waluigi's sight. I came back of course...after jumping off cars and doing tricks(I hope the owners don't mind). The next day was the competition and I was ready. Waluigi didn't even bother to sign up this year. He wanted to help me win. I swear, since I've met him, Waluigi has been so sweet! I wish I could make it up for him...but how? Well, I'm on my motorcycle, ready. Toad and someone I haven't seen before are next to me ready to race.

"Good luck." I whispered to both of them.

"I don't have luck since I'm racing against you!" Toad cried. The one I've never seen was a little red and whispered

"...Thanks." 3...2...1! Everyone was off except for Metal Mario who started too early. I made my way through the race, passing sharp corners and more that a normal citizen couldn't do. I was in first the whole race until I felt something going at 100 mph hit my back. My motorcycle spun around as I ached in pain. I could see a boomerang flying behind me, going to the person who hit me. The person who I said 'good luck' to. He was so close to the finish line, but he noticed that he hurt me...so he...stopped. He got out of his kart as the other racers tried not to hit him. Everyone was on break and the crowd was confused. Waluigi ran up to me crying

"EH, ROSALINA ARE YOU OKAY?!" In fright. I stared at the person who hit me. He suddenly looked ashamed and started walking away as if everyone was laughing at him(though they weren't, they were confused).

"...Yeah...I'm fine...my back just hurts."

"EH, MORTON YOU JERK! YOU HIT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Waluigi cried to the "lucky" creature. Morton looked shocked for a moment, but continued walking away. The race was cancelled after that and everyone went home confused. Waluigi kept worrying about me, but I kept saying I was alright. Even when I was on the sofa, my back on a soft pillow, while reading a good book, Waluigi said

"...Eh, you seriously okay?"

"*sigh*I'm fine. You don't have to worry for just me. You sounded pretty harsh to uh, Morton."

"Eh, well, he is a villain. He's Bowser's son actually." Bowser's son...hmm. Maybe that's why he was ashamed. He hit me, which was good, but maybe because I acted kind to him, he felt bad so he was going to help me out, which was bad for him. That's why he started walking away ashamed.

"...Waluigi. You know anymore about Morton?"

"Eh, well he did try to defeat Mario and Luigi more than once. He's good friends to his siblings. Loyal to Bowser...might be the dumbest out of them all."

"Hey! I don't think that! I feel like he tried to help me. That's why he stopped."

"Eh...if you want to be friends with Morton, go ahead. I won't stop you. But if he tries to hurt you on purpose in anyway-"

"I get it. You'll be my knight even if you already are." I kissed Waluigi on the forehead and went to bed. I'll probably go see Morton tomorrow. Bake him star shaped cookies...

The next day, I make star shaped cookies and go to Bowser's castle. I knock on the door and a creature that looked like Morton but more colorful and skinny answered the door.

"Hello! I'm here to see Morton."

"Oh. You're the girl that turned Morton good! He was about to win until you showed up!"

"But I'm here to say sorry."

"That'll just make it worse you-"

"Larry! Go away!" A roar came from inside.

"*sigh*Too late. Fine, you have a guest, Morton!" Morton came, smiled, and said

"Hi...uh, I'm sorry I hit you at go-karting. I...I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. I'm here to say sorry for your loss of victory." I handed him the basket of star shaped cookies.

"So...you're with Waluigi? I thought you were good."

"That doesn't mean I can't date anti-heroes or villains. I have the right to make my own choices and Waluigi is so kind. Oh, and I'm sorry he yelled at you. He didn't mean it."

"I don't believe that but it's okay. I'm a villain and I get shouts like that all the time."

"Well, if those shouts hurt your feelings, then why are you a villain?" Sorrow suddenly spread into Morton's eyes as he said

"My father. Bowser. Mario...killed him. This isn't the first time he has, but Bowser is beat up **bad**. My siblings and I are trying to help him...and we're trying our best to get him back. I can't abounded my evil family...where else would I belong anyway?"

"Well, I know why Larry hates me so you can stay, lose friends, and get yelled at, or you could be my friend and start a new life. You have rights like me. You make the decision. Not me. Here-" I wrote Waluigi's address on a little piece of paper,

"If you want a new life, come visit me. But you're deadline's due in a few weeks." Morton stood at his doorstep as he watched me leave from his house. I like making new friends...but maybe Waluigi is right. Maybe Morton is too evil for me...

Morton's Pov

I wake up and all my siblings' beds are empty. They're all probably repairing dad, leaving me here to rot. Do I really belong in this family? Rosalina is so nice and pretty...but ever since she got into my life, my family has hated me. It's not their faults. They're evil and she's good. And the universe want the two apart. I sigh and get out of bed, trying to find my siblings. I look all around the house, just to make sure, but there isn't a trace of anybody. Except the note on the front door.

 _Morton, We are not losing another Koopa from this family! First Mario destroys our father and next this girl starts flirting with you! I'm sick and tired of good guys-especially them! So, I decided to handle things and get them out of our way. ~Your brother, Bowser Jr._

Knowing my family(and especially Bowser Jr.)this is bad. I ran out of the house, thinking of where Bowser Jr. would be. Until a tall, skinny, purple guy came marching up to me.

"EH, MORTON! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GIRLFRIEND THIS TIME?!"

"Waluigi, **why** does it always have to be **my** fault?! Why don't you blame someone else in my family for a change?!"

"Eh, because Rosalina was with you last yesterday besides me! SHE'S GONE AND I WANT HER BACK! DON'T MAKE ME FIGHT MARIO STYLE!" I frowned and threw the note at Waluigi. He read it and said

"Eh, figures. Does Bowser Jr. have any secret place that's all his?"

"Actually, yes. Dad gave it to him on his birthday. It's a rocket ship so he can send his enemies-...oh." Waluigi started running away as I cried,

"HEY! You don't even know where it is!" So, I had to follow Waluigi while shouting the directions to him. When we got there, we could see the rocket and two people tied, struggling, on the rocket. It was kind of obvious they were Mario and Rosalina. Though, while they were struggling out, I could see them talking to each other. Who wouldn't want to talk to Mario? Everyone knows and loves the guy and I hate it!*gasp*...I am evil. I hate a good guy. It's in my blood and I can't turn away from it. Rosalina can't be my friend...as I was thinking of this, Waluigi was halfway up the rocket to Mario and Rosalina. It was a stupid idea, but you can tell he'll do anything for Rosalina. That's another thing. Yes, I think Rosalina is beautiful since we went karting and I love her, but she has someone else she's meant to be with. And that's not an evil Koopa. Anyway, I'm thinking again, I should really save them. I went up to the command tower and saw Bowser Jr. smiling evilly, ready to launch the rocket.

"Jr!" He jumped, frowned, and said

"Morton, I'm doing this for your and dad's own good! You're evil and you know it! And dad doesn't need someone to kill him every time they see each other!"

"Jr, I am evil. I don't like Rosalina. She likes me as a friend and she won't stop bothering me until I make a choice. I made the choice to be evil, but the last act of kindness I'll do is letting all three of them go. So I can destroy them another day. They're like our toys and right now, you're sending them away forever. Do you really want that?" Bowser Jr. stopped everything he was doing.

"It is fun trying to kill them everyday until they defeat us. But...when they defeat us, it's like we're talking a lunch break or something...alright! I don't want you to hang out with anymore kind people, you hear? And if you do, than you'll be on that rocket!"

"Yes, sir! I promise!" And after that promise, Bowser Jr. shut down the rocket and let the three go. I ran up to them, but the time I did, Mario was gone. He probably went home or something. Rosalina's hand was on her head.

"Y-You okay?"

"I...I'm fine. Just a little...diz-" She passed out, but Waluigi caught her.

"Eh, she's never been kidnapped before. This was her first time. And it looks like she had fun." I smiled a little bit.

"Waluigi, you're still an anti-hero. And you're proud of it. Even if Rosalina hates evil."

"Eh, yeah. I miss playing with my 'toys'..."

Rosalina's Pov

I wake up and see Morton and Waluigi beside my bed. They both smiled as if the best thing in the world happened to them.

"Eh, ROSALINA! :D" Waluigi cried as he hugged me. I laughed a little and asked what happened.

"Turns out I am evil, Rosalina. I can't be your friend. I'm sorry, but blood comes first." I smiled and said

"It's okay, I understand. Being raised as a villain and trying to be good is hard. I'll still think of you as good though-don't tell your family." Morton smiled as Waluigi said

"Eh, Morton. Is it okay if you step out of the room for a second?" I was confused and thought of it rude sending our guest out, but Morton stepped out. Waluigi then kneeled beside my bed with a little case in his hands-

"Eh, will you ma-"

"Waluigi! Didn't you remember that I live in outer space with a million lumas needing motherly help!?"

"Eh, what about fatherly love? I've been thinking and I want to live with you in outer space."

"But what about earth? Your home? Wario!"

"...Eh, that's why I won't go with you when you leave this month. I'll be saying goodbye to them until you return."

"The lumas hate you! You won't belong! We lied to them just so we could be together! I don't want them upset!" Waluigi started looking sad as if I stabbed him in the heart...which I guess I did...it was harsh to yell at him like that. Until, a little energy was shown on his face. He had an idea.

"Eh, Rosalina! How about this: I marry you, but you'll be with me every other month and you'll be with the lumas every other month. January-Lumas February-Me and so on! All you need to do is ask the lumas if it's okay. If they do, that's the plan...if they don't...I'll understand..." Sadness returned to Waluigi's face.

"That's a good idea Waluigi. I'll ask the lumas...you're very kind to put the lumas first. You'd make a great father if only they liked you." I then kissed Waluigi and said,

"Save the ring for another day."

Epilogue

Morton heard everything. He was a little disappointed that Rosalina was completely gone in his life, but being with his evil family helped him. As for Bowser and Mario, they're both okay, but Bowser needs a few more repairs. Rosalina left earth, went home, to the lumas. She asked and they said no at first. Though, they saw how sad that answer made Rosalina feel, so eventually, they said yes. Today, Rosalina and Waluigi are married and are seen together six months a year. :D

The End


End file.
